


Reunited

by Mikasa361



Series: Minamoto-Kimura Family Dynamic [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Reunion, Reunions, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: A sort of sister fic/prequel to Confrontation, Kouichi introduces Kouji to their mother.
Series: Minamoto-Kimura Family Dynamic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Reunited

“I’m nervous,” Kouji says as he looks over at his brother. “What’s she going to think when she sees me?”

“She’s going to give you a big hug and cry,” Kouichi replies, fiddling with a lock of hair. He never likes to show it in front of Kouji, but right now he might be just as nervous as his brother is. As beautiful as the day is, he takes a moment to appreciate just how nice the air is. It’s calming, but doesn’t distract him from his overwhelming nervousness. 

That nervousness only grows as Kouichi’s phone rings- the caller ID displaying the name “Mom”. He answers, his hand shaking. “H-hello?”

“I’m here, honey, where are you?”

“Not too far from where the playground is.”

“Oh, I think I see where you’re talking about. Okay! I’ll be there in a second.” Her voice is very musical- Kouichi wonders if she’s nervous too. All he told her was that they needed to talk. And to meet her in this park. He hadn’t let her in on anything else since they spoke about how he’d felt lied to when he got home from the hospital. He hadn’t even told her he’d been  _ hanging out _ with Kouji. 

_ Who am I kidding, I’m an open book. Of course she knew I’d been going to see him. _

Kouji hides behind a tree as Tomoko approaches Kouichi. Mentally, Kouichi curses his brother for straight up hiding. At the same time, he understands, since he plans to do the same when he meets his father. 

“Hi Kouichi,” Tomoko greets him as she gets closer. “So what is it that we need to talk about?”

“It’s… It’s about…”

Thankfully, Kouji slips out from behind the bush, allowing Kouichi to slip behind his mother and look back at his twin, grinning. “ _ Mom _ ,” Kouji says with awe. There’s a brief pause as Tomoko’s entire body stiffens. After several heartbeats, she takes a hesitant step towards Kouji.

“...! I thought I’d never see you again!”

“I---”

Tomoko’s steps towards Kouji are much more certain as she rushes towards him and takes him in her arms, tears starting to stream down her face. Kouichi feels the familiar pressure of tears in his eyes as he watches the reunion from a slight distance. He’d had his moments to hug his mother. Kouji’d been robbed of that opportunity for anywhere between ten and twelve years. He wants them to have their moment. 

Tomoko steps back for a second and presses her hands on either side of Kouji’s face. “It… it _is_ you, right….? Kouji…?”

“Y-yes…. Mama.”

A noise exits Tomoko’s throat- a mix of a whine, a sob, and an “aww”. Kouichi almost joins her- noting his throat is closing up as well. This…. this was what he wanted. For his mom to be happy. For his brother back. For them to be a family, even if his father wasn’t in it.

Although, that’s another thing he’d like to address at a later time.

Now, he watches as Tomoko presses her forehead against Kouji’s forehead and cries. Even Kouji, usually so calm and collected, has dropped his façade, sobbing like a baby. Kouichi smiles warmly, feeling the tears escape his eyes and run down his face. He knows some people are watching.

For once in his life…

...He doesn’t care.

No, he doesn’t care. His happiness is his family’s happiness. And now, he finds that he’s at an all time high. 

Kouji glances at Kouichi and makes a beckoning gesture, as if inviting him to join the hug. Kouichi holds his hands up, as if to let them have their time, but Tomoko mirrors her youngest son. Kouichi relents and- hesitantly, as usual- walks up to his family- his  _ family _ \- and joins in the hug. Tomoko holds both her sons and cries softly, keeping them close. 

Kouichi finally breaks down, his little hiccups becoming full-on cries. 

Yes.  _ Yes _ , this was what he needed. And for once, his life feels complete. 

And for once, he can tell both Tomoko and Kouji are at  _ peace. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was MUCH shorter than confrontation, but oh well. Where I ended felt like a fitting spot for now. I may at some point do a follow up fic, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> Find me at back-to-the-frontier on Tumblr!
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A DISCORD SERVER. Go [ here!](https://discord.gg/3sgydrsbw9)


End file.
